


темно не только на закате

by symscader



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Witcher, Angst, Drama, F/M, Kitsune, Romance, kitsune!gintoki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: темно не только на закате, когда жизнь зациклена на одном дне по прихоти существа, бежавшего из родных краёв
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Kudos: 3





	темно не только на закате

Тяжело вздыхает женщина в бесчисленных попытках одеть тёплую накидку на маленького ребёнка, который размахивает руками и смеётся, спрыгивает со стула и прячется под столом. Она молится Хозяину леса о благополучии своём и большем спокойствии, чувствует обиду и гнев, чье проявление — в сжатых кулаках и едва слышном треске ткани. Растить непоседу одной становится бременем с каждым днём под щебет старой матери-бабушки, ещё тяжелее при поощрении непослушного поведения. 

— Я готова, — ребёнок останавливается перед молодой женщиной, тянет руки вверх и ждёт.

Молитвы вновь занимают мысли.

Она устала от взглядов сочувствия, от слов сострадания и таких же, теряющих себя в слезах и горе. Муж погиб на охоте — бравое дело для рожденного на островах Скеллиге. Он встретил смерть с оружием в руках и решимостью в сердце. Она гордилась им.

И ненавидела, когда эту решимость забрала её дочь.

Ребёнок следует за матерью, неглубоко в лес, иначе велик риск разгневать Хозяина, навлечь беду на всё поселение и быть изгнанником до наступления сумерек — далее лишь смерть болезненная в пасти волков или других чудовищ, намного страшнее и кровожаднее. Однако не стоит многого ожидать от человека, который познает мир путем синяков и ссадин. 

Девочка отвлекается от сосредоточенной матери на бабочку. Яркие крылья перемещаются с одного дикого цветка на другой. Всё глубже в лес.

Женщина замечает пропажу, роняет корзину и кричит. Окружение разносит тот отчаянный зов, заставляет Хозяина лениво потянуться от долгого сна и ступить во владения, кои подарили люди по воле своей и страху пред более могучим. Извечные ветры доносят сладкий запах человека. 

— Детям не стоит уходить так далеко, — лениво тянет мужчина, он напряжен и наблюдает за действиями ребёнка, который бежит к нему и обнимает один из белых хвостов. 

Она никогда не видела домашней кошки, собаки постоянно норовят укусить, потому что-то мягкое и необычное привлекает взгляд, манит потрогать. Девочка отвлекается на другой, гладит против шерсти и совершенно не замечает враждебной ауры существа, чьи хвосты почти бьют. Он не может позволить себе поднять руку на того, кто в разы меньше и не способен защититься.

— Послушай… — руки перебирают бирюзовые бусы на шее.

— Ты отведёшь меня домой? — с высоты своего роста она смотрит в алые глаза, которые подобны солнцу средь облаков — тянись руками, однако вовек не достигнешь столь бессмысленной цели.

— Домой? — мужчина переспрашивает, не верит в лёгкость этого вопроса. Была бы малышка на пару лет старше, то наверняка дрожала бы от страха, не играла с неизвестностью. 

Когда-то же у детей появляется инстинкт самосохранения…

— А как ты появился здесь? — ребёнок забывает первый вопрос, не держит воспоминания о чем-то важном. 

Лис поднимает её на руки, позволяет играть с белыми волосами и дёргать за уши, ведь в далеком для человека будущем она может стать подношением в знак покорности и благоговения жителей деревни, жаждущих лишь защиты от иных угроз и богатого урожая. Порою люди продадут душу за гроши, посчитав те достойной ценой за бессмертие духа. 

Но с палкой в руках будут гнать тех, кто гроши берёт в обмен на голову чудовищ. Уплатить дань кровью намного проще, чем простыми деньгами — за монеты многие отдали жизнь с тупым ножом под рёбрами.

— Как тебя зовут? — она говорит слишком громко, из-за чего почти падает.

— Гинтоки, — он отвечает, надеется на тишину в дальнейшем пути, где не может использовать сверхъестественную скорость, ведь неизвестно как она скажется на неокрепшем человеческом теле. «Они такие хрупкие», — думает лис.

— И как ты тут оказался? — глубокое сочувствие к матери этого дитя растёт в груди. Новая цель шаловливых рук — чувствительные уши, которые наверняка будут болеть ближайшие месяцы.

— Я потерялся, — ветер доносит отголоски людской жизни, уносит разум в далекие воспоминания.

— Тебе, наверное, очень одиноко, — малышка гладит непослушные волосы, как её мать гладит перед сном, только немного неуклюже. — Надеюсь, меня принесут в жертву, тогда ты будешь не один! — она улыбается и обнимает лиса, маленькой головой прижимается к щеке и чувствует то самое тепло, когда оказывается в объятиях уставшей женщины.

_Он пахнет молоком._

К великому сожалению, Гинтоки чувствует то же тепло.

— Дорогая, просыпайся, — матушка присаживается на постель, — сегодня важный день.

День твоего совершеннолетия.

День, когда очередная жертва войдёт в лес в белых одеждах на закате ради благополучия поселения.

День, когда _ты_ примеришь белые одежды и покинешь свой дом навсегда.

Твой последний день в этой жизни.

Отмахиваешься от женщины, которая покидает комнату с тяжелым вздохом. С годами её дочь совсем не поменялась, только стала менее активной и более агрессивной по отношению к окружающим людям. С того самого дня, когда малышка потерялась в лесу и вернулась на закате с полосой белой ткани на запястье.

С того самого дня она проводит вечер в прощаниях. 

Тот день отнял единственного ребёнка.

Каждую ночь приходят кошмары, где рука в крови терзает грудь, рвет сердце под хруст костей и повсюду витает запах молока. Просыпалась средь ночи и засыпала вновь, чтобы чувствовать, как плоть отделяется от плоти под алым солнцем.

Старцы повторяют мантру под трепетную тишину. Последние лучи солнца обнимают крепче матери, заставляют песчинку пустоты, некогда брошенную в детскую душу, разрастаться под сенью печали. Ты больше не увидишь дома, не услышишь радость детей, играющих под старой грушей. Только сейчас осознаешь своё будущее, скрытое в тумане неизведанного, однако конец предрешен — и это твоя смерть. Руки дрожат от непролитых слёз, они копятся в груди, вытесняют пустоту и приносят сожаление. 

Ты знала свою судьбу, могла сбежать намного раньше с путешествующими купцами, в оплату предоставляя юное тело.

Однако стоило открыться мыслям о побеге, ощущалась тяжесть на запястьях и лодыжках, как стальные цепи тянула невидимая рука.

В лесу темно и тихо. Босым ногам холодно ступать по траве, мелкие ветки и камни грызут кожу. Неизвестность пугает сильнее предрешенной кончины. Боги покинули тебя, раз позволяют душе терзать себя больше, чем она того заслуживала. 

Надеешься на бродячих псов, агрессия которых вызвана действиями человека. Надеешься на стаю голодных волков, на медведя али иную тварь из сказок, которые шептала перед сном бабушка. Она помнила свою юность, где мутанты с кошачьими глазами избавляли от нечистой силы за определённую плату, и отсутствовала необходимость жертвенного подношения Хозяину леса.

— Давно не виделись, малышка, — на контрасте с прохладой ночи объятия обжигают, а знакомый запах молока затмевает гнетущую атмосферу.

Ты не помнишь человека, к чьей груди льнешь, не понимаешь спокойствия и сжатых на его спине рук. 

Помнишь только, как безумно скучала.

Ночные кошмары обретают суть, становясь реальностью: нет боли, а хруст костей и рвущаяся плоть звучат как трель сверчков на закате. 

С улыбкой смотришь на бьющееся сердце в руках Гинтоки.

Она меркнет, стоило острым зубам вкусить великое подношение.

Вместе с жизнью, оставляющей ясный взор.

_Однако_

«Дорогая, просыпайся», — скажет матушка через несколько часов, присаживаясь на край потрепанной кровати.


End file.
